De envidia y otras debilidades
by Katte Turner
Summary: La envidia es un mal que corroe las mentes débiles. Ryoma intuye aquello, pero no lo corrobora hasta que la cobardía también se apodera de ellas, y las vive en carne propia. Una tarde en que todo se sale de control, unos ojos rojo furioso y un cabello carmesí son los únicos que pueden salvarlo. [RyoSaku]
1. Envidia y cobardía

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi.

Notas de autora al final de la página.

* * *

**De envidia y otras debilidades**

**Capítulo 1:** Envidia y cobardía

Ryoma era, en muchos aspectos, un muchacho distinto a los demás. Desde sus ojos amarillos gatunos, que destacaban por sobre el común del café y miraban desafiantes a todo aquel que se atreviese a retarlo a un partido de tenis, pasando por su cabello negro con pequeños tintes verdes hasta su definida y altanera arrogancia. Lo último, sin duda, era lo que más hacía resaltar al menor de los Echizen. Y lo que más hacía cabrear a otros tantos.

Muchas personas aceptaban al chico tal cual era, con todas esas características impregnadas fuertemente en su carácter. Su familia y sus amigos más cercanos ya estaban acostumbrados, y ya no batallaban por intentar cambiar aunque fuese un solo resquicio de su personalidad. Sus profesores, a regañadientes, habían tenido que aceptarlo, simplemente porque no les quedaba otra. Echizen Ryoma no iba a cambiar, y menos por ellos.

Sin embargo, había ciertas personas, tal vez más de las que Ryoma alguna vez pudiese imaginar —porque él no pensaba demasiado en esas cosas, aunque tampoco era estúpido—, que no soportaban al chiquillo endemoniado, y no tenían por qué esconderlo. Bien sabido era por él y por sus compañeros del Seigaku que varios jugadores de otros equipos de tenis le tenían sangre en el ojo. Un claro ejemplo fue Akutsu Jin en los tiempos en que se llevaba mal con él, tiempos en los que incluso llegó a maltratar físicamente al muchacho con pelotas de tenis.

Sin ir más lejos —y para recalcar lo ensañados que estaban con el novato—, un día, después de encontrarse con unos jugadores de un equipo que Ryoma no recordaba en absoluto, él y Momoshiro Takeshi sufrieron un incómodo incidente. Los muchachos les impidieron el paso, alegando que tenían asuntos que arreglar con el novato del Seigaku. El aludido, por supuesto, no hizo caso a las provocaciones de los chicos, lo que terminó por enervarlos más. Al final, Momoshiro fue quien arregló la situación, aunque no de forma tan diplomática. Simplemente los mandó al carajo y los miró de forma desafiante, como retándolos a que lo contradijeran. Los muchachos, por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón, no enloquecieron ante aquella acción, y dejaron que se marcharan. Cuando ya estuvieron lejos de ellos, Momo le comentó al ambarino que aquello se llamaba envidia. Y Ryoma, sin meditarlo demasiado, llegó a concordar con su amigo. Y así, el problema se solucionó y pronto cayó al olvido.

Pero otro día, tal vez uno demasiado desafortunado, las cosas se salieron de control. Ryoma nunca se había sentido acorralado o con miedo, pero esta vez era distinto. Siempre había una primera vez para todo y, sin lugar a dudas, ésta era la primera vez para sentir desasosiego.

Acababa de terminar el entrenamiento en el Seigaku, y poco a poco sus compañeros se iban retirando de las canchas, deseándole al peliverde una buena tarde mientras emprendían el retorno a sus casas. Ryoma se quedó practicando un poco más, porque el sabor de su última derrota se sentía amargo en su ego y, sobre todo, en su capacidad como tenista. Otra vez había desafiado a su capitán, sintiendo que ya había mejorado todo lo que había que mejorar, y otra vez había perdido. Ryoma parecía no aprender de sus errores, pues los seguía cometiendo una y otra vez, como un disco rayado que sobrescribe las canciones, y era justamente por eso por lo que nunca podría llegar a ser el pilar de su equipo. No así, no con esa mentalidad. Por eso debía entrenar más que el resto, y hasta llegada la noche si era necesario. Si tenía que derramar sudor y sangre para conseguir su objetivo, entonces sudor y sangre derramaría. No estaba en el diccionario de Echizen Ryoma el concepto _darse por vencido_.

Cuando el sol se hubo escondido por completo detrás de los grandes y portentosos edificios del distrito de Shinagawa, Ryoma comprendió que era tiempo de descansar. Un cuerpo mullido y agarrotado no sería de ninguna utilidad, menos en un partido largo —como los que siempre disputaba contra su capitán—, en donde la resistencia, tanto física como mental, era clave. Por lo mismo, decidió darse una ducha larga y tendida, pero en su casa, donde podría disfrutar del agua caliente recorrer su cuerpo y relajar sus músculos sin tener que pensar en que ya era de noche y que sus padres se preocuparían por él si llegaba más tarde. Podría soportar el sudor y la suciedad un poco más.

Ordenó con celeridad su equipo de tenis y partió raudamente hacia su destino. Imaginar una cena preparada por su madre no le hacía bien a su salud mental, y su subconsciente le decía que el trabajo duro debía ser recompensado con rebosante comida. Sacudió su cabeza varias veces para ahuyentar esos pensamientos porque, en esos momentos, no le hacían para nada bien.

Sin embargo, no necesitó repetir esa acción demasiadas veces. Ni bien hubo caminado una cuadra, una tropa de personas lo encerró en un círculo. Tampoco requirió forzar mucho su cerebro para notar que eran los mismos tipos de la otra vez. El que parecía ser el líder, un muchacho alto, de complexión mediana, cabello castaño y ojos color café, rompió el círculo y se acercó a Ryoma con una mueca de triunfo grabada en su rostro.

—Echizen Ryoma —dijo, apretando tantos los dientes que Ryoma pensó que se le iban a quebrar.

Como respuesta, el aludido dejó escapar un sonido que se situó entre la burla y la pena.

—No sabes cuánto he esperado este momento —prosiguió el muchacho. Ryoma pensó que aquel chico realmente debía ser muy estúpido, porque apenas habían pasado un par de semanas desde su último encuentro—. El equipo de tenis de Kakinoki te vino a saludar y a dejarte un pequeño regalo —un destello de maldad cruzó sus ojos, y su mueca se ensanchó en sus labios.

Ryoma suspiró mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dirigía directamente a terminar con la cháchara insufrible. Pero el séquito de personas no lo dejó pasar.

—Me parece que no me has escuchado —musitó con un hilo de voz impregnada en rabia—. Aún no te hemos entregado el regalo.

Ryoma alzó la ceja, pero fue lo último que pudo hacer. Dos grandulones se le acercaron con inusitada rapidez, lo agarraron por los brazos y lo tumbaron en el suelo. Sentía las rodillas de los hombres clavadas en su espalda, sus huesos haciendo contacto con su espina dorsal, y joder, eso realmente dolía. Pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, no ante una panda de cobardes. Levantó su cabeza, y en sus ojos se podía ver una desafiante decisión.

Aquello no fue un error, pero de todas formas, Ryoma terminó pagando caro aquella insolencia. Con un chasquido de los dedos del líder, los hombres que lo apresaban comenzaron a pegarle patadas en el estómago. Ryoma sintió que aguantó al menos un minuto hasta que se desvaneció.

No volvió a abrir los ojos hasta que pasaron cinco minutos, y sus adoloridos ojos identificaron, no sin algo de dificultad, lo que era un terreno baldío. Sólo cuando se despabiló por completo pudo sentir un líquido caliente recorrer su cara. Estaba sangrando profusamente por la nariz.

—Siempre esperé poder darte tu merecido —dijo Kuki Kiichi, el capitán y líder del equipo, relamiendo cada una de sus palabras con malevolencia—. Siempre me pareciste un arrogante de mierda, y la verdad es que no eres la gran cosa, no al menos tirado ahí como un bebé —carcajeó, y sus compinches lo imitaron de forma bobalicona—. Finiquiten el trabajo, muchachos. Pronto ya no quedará nada del famoso Echizen Ryoma, el supernovato del Este.

Ryoma intentó pararse y escapar, pero sus piernas le fallaron y volvió a tumbarse en el suelo. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente mientras sentía golpes y patadas por todas partes de su cuerpo, y en esos momentos se maldijo a sí mismo por no poder ser más fuerte. Si hubiese sido más ancho, más alto, con más musculatura, podría haberle hecho frente a esa tropa de imbéciles. Pero no, él era un muchacho escuálido y bajo, y ciertamente no tenía la edad ni la experiencia para enfrentarse a ellos. Pero no era su culpa, pues ellos habían preferido enfrentarlo en solitario a hacerlo con todo su equipo, donde había gente que sería capaz de todo para defenderlo. Ahora entendía por qué ese día no le habían hecho nada: con Momoshiro a su lado, parecía que aquella panda no tenía tanto valor. Sin duda, aquello era obra de cobardes.

Escuchó, retumbando fuertemente en su oído, que los hombres se iban, riendo y gritando en señal de victoria. Y su última visión antes de que sus ojos se cerraran por completo y cayera inconsciente al suelo, fue unos ojos de un rojo furioso, abiertos de par en par, y un cabello carmesí.

Sakuno suspiró en silencio y cerró lentamente sus ojos al escuchar a su madre. Sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho y no supo explicar por qué le ocurría.

—Por favor, Sakuno, hazme ese favor. Tu padre te acompañará —volvió a decir.

La muchacha inhaló y exhaló antes de hablar, intentando liberarse de la presión.

—No te preocupes, madre, iré yo sola —declaró la cobriza.

Escuchó un chasquido de su madre proveniente de la cocina. Era evidente que estaba en desacuerdo.

—Es tarde, hija, tu padre te acompañará —dijo con un dejo de preocupación, y su voz hizo eco en la estancia.

—Madre, no me demoro más de veinte minutos en ir y volver, la tienda está cerca de nuestra casa y te aseguro que a esta hora aún queda arroz —aseguró la muchacha en tono convincente.

Su madre pareció meditarlo un momento pues el silencio imperó por unos momentos en la casa.

—Está bien —suspiró finalmente—. Pero lleva tu teléfono, sólo por si acaso.

—No te preocupes —Sakuno le sonrió cálidamente a su madre y depositó un beso en su mejilla—. No molestemos a papá, tiene mucho trabajo. Llegaré enseguida —aseguró, cogiendo los billetes del mostrador y guardando en su bolso las llaves de su casa y el teléfono celular.

Salió rápidamente de su casa y aferró el bolso en su brazo derecho. Sentía una preocupación punzante y creciente, y no encontraba la razón. Se quedó pensando un rato, mientras sus pies avanzaban como autómatas por la calle. ¿Habría olvidado algo en el colegio? ¿Habría olvidado una fecha importante, como un cumpleaños o, tal vez, el aniversario de sus padres? ¿Había quedado de juntarse con una amiga y no lo recordaba? Pensó y pensó, pero la respuesta llegó de forma sorpresiva al darse cuenta de que se había desviado del camino principal, y sus ojos se posaron en una escena horrible. Un tumulto de chicos pateaba lo que parecía ser un bulto en el suelo. Cuando ellos se alejaron, haciendo un bullicio terrible, vio con horror un cabello espantosamente familiar: verdoso y brillante.

Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces: echó a correr a toda prisa y, al llegar, se dejó caer al suelo junto a él. Estaba impactada al verlo en ese estado, y no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Sentía sus pensamientos nublarse, pero alcanzó a darse cuenta de que los párpados de Ryoma se estaban cerrando lentamente, y cuando ella atinó a acercar su fría mano al rostro del muchacho, sus ojos se cerraron por completo.

—¡Ryoma-kun! ¡Ryoma-kun! —sollozó desconsolada, saliendo de su pequeño trance y zarandeándolo para que despertara, acción que resultó ser totalmente inútil.

Rápidamente le tomó el pulso, y notó con alivio que su corazón seguía funcionando. Con sus manos temblando de forma exuberante, tecleó lo más velozmente que pudo el número de una ambulancia y, al cabo de diez largos minutos, el vehículo salvavidas llegó.

—¡Abuela, abuela! ¡Es Ryoma-kun, está herido! Por favor, abuela, avísale a sus padres —dijo entrecortadamente al subir a la ambulancia—. Vamos hacia el hospital.

La muchacha agradeció que su abuela fuera una mujer inteligente, ya que captó de inmediato el mensaje y no le hizo preguntas. Lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos era relatar el estado de Ryoma.

Sakuno cortó la llamada, guardó su teléfono y se enjugó torpemente las lágrimas. Sus ojos se veían más rojos de lo normal, al igual que sus pómulos y su nariz. Miró a Ryoma y estuvo a punto de romper en llanto nuevamente, pero se contuvo.

"Debo ser fuerte, debo estar con él", pensó con decisión. "No debo flaquear, esta vez es él quien me necesita".

Se sonó profusamente la nariz con un pañuelo, exhaló con lentitud y se acercó al ambarino. Sus ojos lo miraban con un sentimiento de cariño impregnado. Tomó su mano entre las suyas y las envolvió con ternura.

"Voy a estar contigo hasta el final".

* * *

Notas de autora:

¡Hola! Sé que debería estar escribiendo la continuación de mis otros fics, pero éste hace mucho tiempo que venía rondando mi mente, y hoy, en un arranque de inspiración pocas veces visto, he podido escribirlo. Va a tener una continuación, no se preocupen.

Espero que les haya gustado y, por favor, háganme llegar sus comentarios, son muy importantes para mí.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


	2. Enfrentando la realidad

**Capítulo 2: **Enfrentando la realidad

Sakuno bostezó sin ninguna preocupación por llamar la atención mientras se reincorporaba de la pequeña siesta que había tomado. Sentía sus párpados pegados producto del sueño, pero recordar todo lo acontecido la hizo despertar por completo segundos después, en una especie de respingo. Ryoma seguía inconsciente, y ella había decidido quedarse en el hospital para hacerle compañía. Nanjiroh y Rinko también se encontraban allí, y ambos le habían agradecido hasta el cansancio a la chica por haber encontrado a Ryoma y por haber actuado de manera tan rápida. Un destello sombrío pasó por el rostro de Nanjiroh de solo pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si ella no hubiese encontrado a su hijo a tiempo.

—¿Cuál es el diagnóstico de mi hijo? —preguntó Rinko ni bien hubo entrado el doctor de turno, atropellando las palabras, diez minutos después de que Sakuno despertara.

—Han tenido mucha suerte de que esta señorita lo haya encontrado —dijo el doctor señalando a la muchacha, aunque había algo en su mirada que no parecía augurar nada bueno—. Su hijo ha sufrido diferentes contusiones en todo el cuerpo, pero la más grave ha ocurrido en el cerebro —los padres de Ryoma abrieron al unísono sus ojos de par en par, horrorizados por lo que escuchaban—; su hijo tiene un TEC abierto, una fractura craneal. Por la gravedad de la lesión, perdió el conocimiento casi inmediatamente, pero la rápida acción de la señorita Ryuzaki ha podido mantenerlo estable dentro de su gravedad —prosiguió el doctor con un talante serio—. Esperemos que evolucione favorablemente y pueda despertar dentro de los próximos días, aunque no les aseguro que el muchacho pueda reconocerlos —finalizó, su mirada opaca yendo de Rinko a Nanjiroh.

Sakuno se sentía como en un trance. ¿Que Ryoma había sufrido un TEC?, ¿que su cerebro estaba comprometido?, ¿que no sabía si iba a poder recordarlos una vez que despertara? ¿Qué clase de pesadilla era ésta? Sakuno no entendía nada; su mente se nubló al mismo tiempo que sus ojos desprendieron gruesas lágrimas, y se desplomó en la silla más cercana, dispuesta a quedarse ahí hasta que toda esa mierda terminara. Esto no podía estar pasando, sencillamente era ilógico. Hace sólo un par de horas estaba entrenando con sus compañeros, siguiendo su rutina de tenis y su vida completamente normal, y ahora estaba en coma producto de la acción de esos matones y no sabían cuándo iba a despertar. Se tapó la boca con las manos, aterrada, mientras observaba a la madre de Ryoma, Rinko, quien lloraba profusamente y emitía desgarradores gritos de tristeza. Era todo tan injusto, pensó con un hilo de lucidez. Esos tipos podrían haber matado a Ryoma, literalmente.

Un potente haz de luz atravesó la habitación y llegó directamente hacia ella, por lo que se obligó a cerrar los ojos para no recibir más daño ocular. Escuchó un pitido ensordecedor y se sintió desfallecer ahí mismo. ¿Acaso todo estaba acabando ya? Mejor, así no tendría que soportar toda esta situación.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, sintiéndose sobresaltada. Cuando volvió a tener conciencia de lo que ocurría, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cama y que el despertador seguía sonando incesantemente en el velador. ¿Qué?, ¿acaso había sido un sueño? Había sido una maldita y estúpida pesadilla, se dijo a sí misma para calmarse mientras suspiraba profundamente, intentando aliviarse. Sentía su corazón palpitar a una velocidad demasiado exagerada, y no se culpaba. Aquello se había sentido demasiado real.

Fue haciendo memoria hasta recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Le costó trabajo, pero finalmente pudo recordarlo todo. Después de llamar a su abuela, ella y Ryoma llegaron en lo que dura un pestañeo al hospital, lo trasladaron a una habitación y el doctor de turno fue a examinarlo. El diagnóstico era muchísimo más alentador que el del sueño: el muchacho había perdido el conocimiento por los golpes, por el cansancio del entrenamiento y porque no había comido nada en varias horas. Al cabo de media hora había despertado, sudoroso y sucio, protestando que se encontraba bien y que lo dejaran irse a su casa. Pero el doctor, además de recomendarle que pasara la noche en el hospital, le había recetado reposo absoluto por cinco días y una medicación para aliviar los dolores musculares producto de los golpes. Luego de eso, los padres del muchacho se habían ofrecido amablemente a llevarla a su casa, pero justo en ese momento había aparecido la entrenadora Ryuzaki, que parecía haber tenido muchos inconvenientes para llegar, y los tres adultos se quedaron conversando quince minutos más. Finalmente, Sakuno y su abuela se fueron a su casa.

Eso había ocurrido realmente; nada de TEC abierto ni pérdida de memoria, menos hablar de coma. Después de haber repasado todos esos momentos en su cabeza, Sakuno no pudo sentirse más aliviada. Ryoma estaba bien, probablemente ya en su casa y con su familia. El sueño había sido eso, solo un sueño. No podía imaginar si aquello hubiese sido verdad; tal vez se hubiese sentido tan confundida como pensaba que estaría.

Se levantó de su cama y fue a darse una larga ducha. Pero por más que se refregaba todas las partes de su cuerpo para eliminar aquellos recuerdos, su mente volvía velozmente hacia esa noche. Hacia Ryoma. Cuando se hubo arreglado por completo, sin escatimar en el tiempo empleado, bajó a desayunar. Apenas entró en la cocina su madre volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella y la abrazó fuertemente, estrechándola en su pecho. Ya lo había hecho la noche anterior, cuando se enteró de todo lo ocurrido y la vio con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó sorprendida la muchacha.

—¡Ay, Sakuno! —chilló la mujer mientras seguía aferrándose a ella—. ¡Menos mal has estado ahí para salvar al pobre muchacho!

Sakuno intentó calmar a su madre dándole pequeños golpecitos en los hombros, acción que resultó tener el efecto deseado un minuto después. Cuando se separó por completo de ella, pudo ver una genuina preocupación en sus ojos, iguales a los de ella.

—Ha sido suerte —musitó la cobriza con un hilo de voz. Sí, pensó apenada, había sido sólo una coincidencia que ella hubiese estado ahí para rescatarlo.

—No existen las coincidencias —dijo su madre seriamente, y Sakuno dio un respingo al notar que ella había adivinado lo que estaba pensando—. Si estuviste en ese lugar y en ese momento es porque simplemente eso era exactamente lo que tenía que pasar. Y agradezco que fueses tú y no otro el que lo encontró. Pero eso no quita que me haya preocupado mucho. ¡Cuando tu abuela me llamó y me dijo que estabas en el hospital…! —tomo aire para calmarse y luego continuó—. Pensé que te había pasado algo —dijo con la voz cortada.

—Estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada —le aseguró, buscando una confianza que no sabía que tenía.

—Ya sé —resopló su madre, algo ofuscada—, pero el susto que he pasado… —inhaló una gran cantidad de aire, acción que le permitió volver a serenarse—. Qué bueno que ha terminado todo.

—Sí… —replicó, aunque por su tono de voz se notaba que no estaba muy convencida de lo que decía.

¿De verdad todo había terminado? ¿De verdad todo iba a volver a ser como antes? Sakuno dudó. Los últimos acontecimientos le impedían pensar que todo iba a volver a la calma estabilidad de antes. Ryoma podría cambiar su carácter drásticamente después de esto, y ni siquiera quería pensar en la reacción de sus senpais al enterarse de lo que esos matones del Kakinoki le habían hecho al novato del Seigaku. No, definitivamente nada iba a ser como antes. Hasta ella sentía que había cambiado.

Dejando las costumbres orientales de lado por un día, Sakuno calentó agua para hacerse un té mientras su madre tostaba un par de panes. Una repentina idea llegó a su mente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida, ya que la preocupación no la había abandonado del todo. ¿Y si iba a visitar a Ryoma a su casa?

Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, decidió que sí era pertinente ir y saber cómo estaba; después de todo, ella le tenía mucha estima al muchacho, aunque esa palabra no era suficientemente precisa para describir lo que sentía por él. Por el contrario, el sentimiento que crecía dentro del pecho de Sakuno hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser estima y se acercaba más al amor.

—Está bien —dijo su madre cuando Sakuno le contó lo que tenía pensado hacer—, ve.

La muchacha le sonrió tímidamente a su madre y ella le sonrió de vuelta. Su hija estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados, pensó la mujer con algo de nostalgia y alegría.

Como se había tomado su tiempo para alistarse, subir y agarrar un bolso —donde tenía lo esencial— no le tomó demasiado. Se despidió de su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla y partió. No podía negar que se sentía nerviosa, ya que nunca había enfrentado una situación de esta envergadura —ni hablar de ir a la casa de Ryoma, esa idea jamás había pasado por su mente—, pero tenía que hacerlo porque la preocupación iba aumentando incontrolablemente y no podía vivir con el tormento de no saber qué le ocurría.

Mantuvo el paso constante por veinte minutos hasta que se encontró frente al portón de la casa de los Echizen. Sentir piernas de mantequilla era decir poco en esos momentos. Cualquier toque mínimo la haría desmoronarse ahí mismo y esparcirse como el agua que escurre por la lluvia, pero así como había encontrado el coraje para actuar de forma apropiada ante la situación de Ryoma, también tenía que tenerlo para algo tan sencillo como ir a visitarlo a su casa y saber cómo estaba.

Se aclaró la garganta parsimoniosamente y procedió a tocar el timbre de la casa. Su mano se mantuvo temblorosa hasta que una Rinko con ojos cristalinos y mirada cariñosa apareció y le abrió la puerta. Otra vez el protocolo fue desplazado, pues la madre de Ryoma se abalanzó sobre la escuálida muchacha y casi la derribó.

—¡Sakuno-chan! —chilló la mujer, en un tono bastante parecido al que su madre había empleado esa mañana—. ¡Me alegro tanto, me alegro tanto!

Sakuno había quedado paralizada ante aquella acción, pero segundos más tarde atinó a devolverle el abrazo. Sin embargo, sus ojos seguían abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa.

—Pasa, por favor pasa —le dijo amablemente Rinko, ya más calmada y tomando la iniciativa ya que lo único que había escuchado por parte de Sakuno habían sido unos balbuceos inconexos.

La muchacha asintió tímidamente mientras caminaba detrás de la madre de Ryoma. Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse por la sorpresa, pues la casa de los Echizen era muchísimo más grande que su casa. Era la típica casa oriental de Japón, probablemente más antigua que las casas actuales; sin embargo, el toque occidental no podía faltar en su familia. Sakuno sonrió al ver una fotografía de gran tamaño colgada en la pared en donde aparecían los padres de Ryoma sonriendo felizmente, en lo que parecía ser un barco, y detrás de ellos se podía apreciar la Estatua de la Libertad, monumento histórico de la ciudad de Nueva York.

—Los últimos días de Nanjiroh como tenista profesional —dijo Rinko al ver que la muchacha seguía ensimismada mirando la fotografía.

—Es increíble —bisbiseó.

RInko retomó su camino y Sakuno la siguió. Había olvidado por unos instantes el motivo por el que se encontraba ahí, pero subir las escaleras le hizo recordar todo y su corazón comenzó a latir sin control. Llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio del muchacho y la cobriza sintió sus manos sudar y temblar.

—Ryoma, tienes visita.

Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó el tan característico "hmph" del ambarino, por lo que su madre interpretó afirmativamente esta señal, agarró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió levemente.

—Estoy segura de que Ryoma se alegrará al verte —dijo cariñosamente, soltando el pomo—. Voy a estar en la cocina —y Sakuno vio cómo se quedaba sola, sin posibilidad alguna de dar media vuelta e irse.

Se estremeció ni bien entró al cuarto de Ryoma. El destello ámbar que producían sus ojos se habían fijado en un punto que, después de confirmar por varios segundos, era ella misma. Trago saliva nerviosamente mientras la puerta hacía un ruido seco producto del cierre. "Está hecho", pensó, "ya estoy aquí y no hay vuelta atrás". Sus pómulos se tiñeron de un rojo violento cuando escuchó a Ryoma hablar por primera vez en el día.

—Ryuzaki.

Había algo indescifrable en el tono de voz del muchacho. Algo que le producía curiosidad y algo que, sí o sí, iba a averiguar qué era.

* * *

Notas de autora:

Hola de nuevo. Quiero agradecer a todas las que me han apoyado en esta nueva historia, tanto a las lectoras de siempre como a las nuevas (y muchas, muchas gracias al review anónimo). Espero que la continuación satisfaga todas sus expectativas (y espero que estén más aliviadas al saber que Ryoma se encuentra bien). Eso sí, no hay fecha de actualización ni para éste ni para ningún fic, porque tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer para la universidad, así que desde ya pido disculpas.

Para las que no lo sepan, un TEC es un Traumatismo Encéfalo Craneano, en otras palabras, es una lesión grave que ocurre en el cerebro cuando éste choca contra las paredes del cráneo, y se produce por accidentes de tránsito, golpes o traumatismos de alto impacto en el cráneo y, para el caso que nos convoca, por riñas o peleas (entre otros). El TEC abierto genera un daño más grave en el cerebro que el cerrado, porque ocurre una alteración en la meninges (membranas) que cubren el cerebro, por lo tanto, sus efectos son muchísimo más graves en la persona, como ya hemos visto en el sueño de Sakuno. Espero que esto haya aclarado sus dudas (si es que había).

Espero sus comentarios, sé que insisto mucho en esto pero es un sustento importante para mí el que me dejen review y me hagan saber si les gusta la historia, si apesto, si puedo mejorar en algo, etc., sobre todo porque me motiva mucho a seguir (y más en estos momentos). Saludos y nos leemos en la próxima entrega.


	3. Tomando conciencia

**Capítulo 3: **Tomando conciencia

Lo último que Ryoma recordaba de todo aquello era un cabello carmesí y unos ojos rojo furioso. Si le preguntaran su opinión, él nunca hubiese pensado que estando inconsciente se podía tener conciencia. Sí, era algo irrisorio, estúpido y sin sentido, ya que _inconsciencia_ significa _perder el conocimiento_, pero aun así ahí estaba él, durmiendo pero repasando mentalmente si esa persona que lo había encontrado era o no Ryuzaki. Tal vez uno sí tiene conciencia minutos después de perderla, o simplemente ahora se encontraba sumido en un sueño demasiado profundo y todo lo que estaba analizando eran fragmentos de su vida.

Es que era imposible no pensar después de todo lo que le había pasado. Lo habían dejado todo magullado y en un estado deplorable —además de haber hecho pedazos su dignidad—. Incluso estando inconsciente se sentía sucio producto del sudor y la tierra. Y no podía olvidar que cuando estaba a punto de desfallecer había visto a alguien, alguien con cabello y ojos carmesí. Alguien que tenía que ser Ryuzaki. Se le hacía mucho más creíble y probable que fuese ella a que fuese un desconocido, porque inexplicablemente ella siempre estaba ahí.

Sí, era extraño. El letargo lo ayudaba a ver esas cosas con muchísima más claridad. Era extraño porque Ryuzaki siempre…

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron súbitamente interrumpido por voces, melodiosas voces que le resultaron demasiado familiares. Sus párpados le pesaron inmensamente cuando trató de abrir los ojos, pero volvió a intentarlo y a la tercera vez, lentamente, pudo conseguirlo. Sus ámbares poco a poco fueron reconociendo a las personas en la habitación. Primero estaba su madre quien, por cierto, se veía bastante borrosa; luego estaba su padre, del que tampoco pudo distinguir su semblante; luego alguien que no conocía pero supo de inmediato, por el contorno blanco de su ropa y algo que parecía ser un estetoscopio, que se trataba del doctor; y finalmente, a un costado, alguien un poco encorvada, alguien que supo de inmediato quién era. Podía reconocer su cabello carmesí a kilómetros, incluso con esa molestia en los ojos.

Lo primero que escuchó fue a su madre chillar, pero no tuvo fuerzas suficientes para hacer una mueca hostil.

—¡Ryoma, Ryoma!

—Rinko, por favor, el chico está débil.

Ryoma quiso soltar un sonido en aprobación a su padre, pero tampoco le fue posible. Volver a tener lucidez le hizo sentir de golpe la suciedad, el sudor y el dolor punzante en varias partes de su cuerpo. Sintió muy latente el abrazo profundo que su madre le dio, mientras Nanjiroh suspiraba en desaprobación, aunque el mayor no podía ocultar el alivio que sentía al ver que su hijo por fin despertaba.

—Estoy…

—¡Herido, por supuesto que lo estás! —volvió a gritar su madre, con un sentimiento que se situaba entre la preocupación y el alivio total—. ¡Necesitas descansar!

—… bien.

El mayor de los Echizen soltó una sonora carcajada mientras los vagos intentos del menor por zafarse fueron infructuosos.

—Estoy… bien… —repitió, localizando por primera vez los ojos carmesí de la joven, cálidos como el sol, pero asustados por todo lo que había pasado. Su madre, después de lo que a Ryoma le pareció una infinidad, decidió soltarlo—. Quiero ir a c-casa.

Ryoma vio cómo ella esbozaba una tierna sonrisa, y súbitamente sintió el pecho algo alborotado al notar la combinación peculiar de sus ojos, sus mejillas y su pequeña boca. Así que sí había sido ella después de todo; ella lo había rescatado y lo había llevado rápidamente al hospital, avisando a sus padres en el proceso.

Ni siquiera cuando todo el alboroto hubo pasado y pudo dormir, ni cuando volvió a su casa la mañana siguiente pudo dejar de pensar en Ryuzaki. Era curioso porque, ahora que lo analizaba con más detenimiento, la muchacha siempre estaba ahí con él, acompañándolo. Cuando entrenaba, cuando jugaba partidos, cuando estaba en clases, cuando se iba a casa, incluso cuando tenía hambre ella estaba ahí para él. Ryoma no necesitaba de su compañía, de su comida ni menos de su apoyo, pero Ryuzaki lo hacía igual, desinteresadamente. Era un sentimiento extremadamente curioso el que se apoderaba de él cuando pensaba en todas esas cosas. Fue por esta razón que no se sorprendió al verla entrar en su habitación.

—Ryuzaki —pronunció con la voz seca, mirándola directamente a sus ojos carmesí.

Su voz había sonado extraña, diferente a todas las veces en las que había pronunciado ese nombre. Algo en esa forma de llamarla le decía que él ya pensaba de forma distinta de ella, ya fuese para bien o para mal.

Carraspeó para darle a entender que podía entrar, sin quitar ni un minuto sus ojos de su persona, por lo que Sakuno, bastante avergonzada por ese hecho, se acercó con demasiada timidez y se paró frente a él, revoloteando los dedos con premura.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó en un tono demasiado agudo.

Ryoma estuvo a punto de esbozar una sonrisa, pero se contuvo a último minuto. ¿Por qué se sentía tan avergonzada? Ella lo había salvado de la humillación de que cualquiera lo encontrara así, lo había ayudado con la mejor de las intenciones, llevándolo con rapidez hacia el hospital y lo había salvado de un destino peor. Quizás, si ella no hubiese llegado, tendría secuelas importantes en su cuerpo que de seguro lamentaría. Incluso tenía dudas respecto de si otra persona hubiese actuado como ella actuó; tal vez cualquier otro lo hubiese dejado allí, sin siquiera molestarse en ayudarlo, o tal vez sí hubiesen tenido intenciones pero no querían meterse en problemas. Así que no tenía por qué sentirse avergonzada; de hecho, él ya se sentía en una situación bastante incómoda ya que estaba en deuda con Ryuzaki.

—Estoy bien —respondió, tratando de sonar impersonal.

La medicina ya había empezado a surtir efecto, aunque por supuesto era todo un proceso paulatino, por lo que la mejoría completa llegaría días después. Haber dormido anoche sin interrupciones también le ayudó para sentirse un poco más recuperado.

Sakuno se balanceó sobre sus pies y Ryoma entendió lo que estaba ocurriendo: la muchacha deseaba sentarse. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que acercara la silla de su escritorio hacia la cama y ella lo hizo, dejando bastante distancia entre ellos.

—No debiste molestarte… —comenzó el chico, pero Sakuno lo interrumpió de inmediato.

—¡Claro que sí! E-Estaba preocupada…

Esta vez la pequeña sonrisa de Ryoma fue totalmente visible. Y él que le estaba agradeciendo —a su torpe y difusa manera— por haberlo salvado y ella salía con esas respuestas…

—Yo…

Ahora era ella quien quería decir algo, pero Rinko irrumpió intempestivamente en la habitación, sobresaltando a la cobriza. Karupin entró junto con la madre de Ryoma, sentándose grácilmente en las piernas de la chica, haciendo que casi diera un respingo.

—¡Traje cosas para comer! —recitó alegremente la mujer.

—¡N-No se preocupe, yo ya me voy! —chilló Sakuno, evidentemente incomodada por el hecho de estar en la misma habitación con Ryoma.

—De ninguna manera —sentenció casi de forma cortante Rinko—. No voy a permitir que te vayas sin antes haber comido algo.

Ambos pares de ojos se encontraron, y la matriarca de los Echizen le infundió mucha seguridad a la cobriza, quien finalmente asintió levemente y con los pómulos azorados. Rinko dejó la bandeja con dulces y bebestibles en el velador situado al lado de la cama de su hijo, y luego se retiró con una sonrisa en sus labios. Al parecer, Sakuno era de todo el agrado de la mujer.

A pesar de haber desayunado hace relativamente poco, la muchacha se atrevió a tomar un dulce.

—¿Recuerdas quiénes te hicieron esto?

Ryoma había olvidado el tema de los matones hasta que ella lo mencionó. Sí, ciertamente ellos lo habían humillado como nadie en el mundo lo había hecho, pero pagarles de la misma forma no era algo que le orgulleciera demasiado.

—Dijeron que eran del equipo de tenis del Kakinoki —comentó, haciendo memoria.

—Los recuerdo —dijo Sakuno mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Ellos fueron muy groseros con Tezuka-senpai y Fuji-senpai en el torneo del distrito.

Ryoma alzó una ceja, sorprendido, preguntándose cómo diablos la chica podía recordar algo que había pasado hace tanto tiempo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella hubiese estado ahí.

—Supongo que todavía están enfadados por el hecho que no pudieron enfrentarse a nuestro equipo en ese torneo —analizó, metiéndose demasiado en el tema—, y porque obviamente tienen envidia de que tú seas un gran jugador que ha destacado mucho más que ellos... ¡Ah! —balbuceó al darse cuenta de que aquello lo había soltado demasiado rápido, sin medir en las consecuencias.

Los ojos de Ryoma se abrieron como platos, pero lo corrigió enseguida. El prospecto de ver a Ryuzaki sonrojada por todo lo que había dicho y hecho era una nueva sensación que estaba empezando a disfrutar.

—¿V-Vas a hacer a-algo al respecto? —preguntó la cobriza, sonrojada desde la raíz de su cabello hasta la punta de sus pies, acariciando efusivamente a Karupin para pasar el bochorno.

¿Hacer algo como qué? ¿Como ir con los del Seigaku y patearles el trasero de la misma forma en que ellos se lo habían pateado a él? No, Ryoma tenía orgullo y dignidad pero no era estúpido, y no se rebajaría a ese nivel de mediocridad solo para que ellos sufrieran lo mismo. Los del Kakinoki iban a pagar de otra forma, de la única forma en que podían pagar.

—No —contestó tajante.

Sakuno entendió que el tema había finalizado, por lo que decidió no seguir preguntando. Terminó de comer y de beber y se paró de la silla, dejando a Karupin con mucho cuidado en el suelo.

—¿Te molesta si vengo el lunes a dejarte lo que hemos hecho en clases? —Fue lo último que se atrevió a preguntar antes de irse.

—No —declaró el muchacho, respuesta que hizo que los ojos de Ryuzaki brillaran más de lo usual.

—Entonces nos vemos el lunes. Descansa y que te mejores pronto —le deseó de forma tierna la nieta de la entrenadora Ryuzaki.

Ryoma vio cómo ella se retiraba y entonces supo, sin ninguna duda, que Ryuzaki era alguien a quien podía considerar su amiga. No sólo se había dignado a salvarlo la noche anterior y a ir a visitarlo al día siguiente a su casa, sino que ahora iba a traerle sus cuadernos para que pasara en limpio la materia. Ella no tenía por qué hacerlo pero aun así lo hacía. Y él no recordaba haberse portado bien con ella. Inconscientemente, Ryuzaki se había ganado varios puntos con esa actitud tan proactiva.

—Es increíble lo que le han hecho a Echizen.

—Sí, yo no lo puedo creer todavía. Ha sido muy cruel.

—¡Esos malditos se van a enterar de quién es Osakada Tomoka! ¡Nadie le hace eso a Ryoma-sama!

Como era esperable, lo ocurrido con Ryoma fue imposible de mantener en secreto, por lo tanto, todo el colegio se enteró el lunes por la mañana, y todos encontraban indignante el hecho de que supernovato del Seigaku lo hubiesen atacado una panda de matones envidiosos. Para mala suerte de Sakuno, también se había filtrado que ella lo había encontrado. Las reacciones hostiles de las fanáticas de Ryoma no se hicieron esperar.

—Es una oportunista.

—Siempre está encima de Ryoma-sama.

—¡Apuesto a que ella incitó a los del Kakinoki para que golpearan a Ryoma-sama!

Sakuno tuvo que aguantar toda esa sarta de estupideces en apenas un par de horas de clase. Sin embargo, el respaldo de su mejor amiga fue suficiente para soportar lo que quedaba de día.

—No les hagas caso, son unas pobres taradas. Gracias a ti no tenemos que lamentar algo peor.

La amplia sonrisa de la cobriza no se hizo esperar. Lo que tampoco se hizo esperar fue la reacción de los mayores. Ya en la tarde y finalizadas las clases, todos los regulares se reunieron en la azotea para conversar el tema.

—Todavía no puedo creerlo —musitó Oishi.

—Es indignante —secundó Fuji.

—Una desgracia —aportó Inui.

—¡Malditos enfermos, fshhhh! —siseó Kaidoh.

—¡Qué terrible, nya!

Momoshiro seguía impactado por la situación. Cuando el padre de Ryoma, Nanjiroh, lo llamó para contarle sobre el asunto, se había quedado en shock. Tardó varios minutos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo llamó inmediatamente a su capitán y, al cabo de una hora, todos los regulares se habían reunido en la habitación del menor de los Echizen. Ryoma, bastante fastidiado al ver a todo el equipo metido en un espacio tan reducido, les contó su versión, recalcando —al finalizar— que no quería que hicieran nada al respecto. Pero los regulares eran tercos, y a pesar de haberlo discutido después de haberse ido de la casa de Ryoma, hoy el tema volvía a salir a la luz.

—Tenemos que ir y dejarles en claro quiénes somos —murmuró Momo, apretando tanto su mandíbula que el sonido que salió de sus labios se escuchó poco modulado y grave.

—Pero el pequeñín no quiere que vayamos —refutó Eiji.

—Estoy de acuerdo con este idiota, ¡nadie se mete con los del Seigaku!

—¿A quién llamas idiota, estúpido?

—¿Quieres pelear, fshhh?

Cuando Momoshiro y Kaidoh estaban a punto de enfrascarse en otra de sus inútiles peleas, la voz fuerte y clara del capitán silenció todo tipo de revuelo.

—No vamos a ir y causar algo antideportivo —sentenció de forma tajante—. No voy a permitir que ninguno de mis jugadores haga algo irresponsable.

—¡Pero capitán…!

—Ya me has oído, Momoshiro. Nadie irá y punto.

Momo intercambió una mirada con Kaidoh, y ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo, entendiéndose mutuamente.

—Lo siento mucho, capitán, pero no voy a poder obedecerte esta vez. Mi puesto en el equipo queda a tu disposición —dijo Momo, imprimiéndole mucha seguridad y confianza a sus palabras.

—Vamos —siseó Kaidoh.

—¡Esperen, muchachos, no hagan una locura! —gritó desesperado Oishi—. Tezuka y Ryoma han sido muy claros… Sé que los del Kakinoki han hecho algo atroz —dijo, intentando convencer a los eternos rivales—, que han pisoteado no sólo el orgullo de nuestro novato sino el de toda la institución, pero eso no quiere decir que ustedes tengan el derecho de hacerles lo mismo.

—Lo siento, Oishi-senpai, pero nada de lo que digas nos hará cambiar de opinión.

Los chicos del segundo curso emprendieron la caminata con celeridad mientras el vice-capitán del Seigaku mostraba toda su frustración en una mueca. Eiji, por su parte, miró con desesperación a Tezuka y luego a los muchachos, y después de unos segundos —que se le hicieron eternos— decidió unirse a sus compañeros.

—¡No, Eiji, ¿qué haces?! ¡Vuelve aquí!

—No entiendes, ¿verdad, Oishi? —cuestionó, sus ojos azules mostrando una creciente valentía—. Quiero asegurarme de que no harán ninguna tontería, y si llegasen a intentarlo, al menos estaré ahí para detenerlos.

Oishi se quedó boquiabierto al presenciar la determinación de su amigo. Eiji tenía razón, por supuesto. De nada servía quedarse ahí y lamentar algo que podría ser evitado. El vice-capitán miró con duda a Tezuka, esperando su respuesta, pero éste sólo permaneció impávido.

—¿Vamos a ir, cierto? —preguntó Kawamura, interviniendo por primera vez en la discusión, mirando a Tezuka directamente a sus castaños orbes.

—Por supuesto que iremos —aseguró Tezuka después de unos segundos de meditación—. La terquedad de este par no tiene límites.

Kawamura sonrió de la misma forma en que lo hizo Fuji, e Inui le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Oishi.

—Vamos, esto se va a poner interesante —murmuró Fuji, sus ojos centelleando ante el prospecto.

Y así los titulares restantes se dirigieron hacia la escuela Kakinoki. Oishi pensó, antes de darse totalmente por vencido, que el trabajo en equipo siempre valía la pena, y que todo iba a salir bien si se realizaba de esa forma.

* * *

Notas de autora:

Hola de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado la actualización. A varias de ustedes les dije que subiría el capítulo a fines de la próxima semana, pero afortunadamente las cosas se dieron de buena forma y pude adelantarme. No sé si el próximo capítulo estará para la próxima semana, la verdad es que lo dudo mucho, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo para avanzar lo más posible. Para finalizar, decirles que nunca concebí esta historia como un long-fic, por lo tanto, el próximo capítulo será el final, aunque estimo que será más largo que los anteriores porque hay que esclarecer varios detalles.

Espero sus lindos reviews :) Gracias por leer, nos vemos en la próxima y última actualización.


	4. El despertar del novato

**Capítulo 4:** El despertar del novato

Los rayos del sol contrajeron fuertemente las pupilas de Momoshiro, y cuando la palma de su mano tapó toda luz proveniente del astro mayor, su mente se clarificó más que nunca. Por encima de todas las cosas, Momoshiro Takeshi era un hombre leal, y dejar a un amigo herido no era una de sus cualidades; estaba convencido de que enfrentar a esos matones por el honor de Ryoma era lo que debía hacer. Al girar su cabeza confirmó que no era el único que pensaba de ese modo. Los ojos café de Kaidoh Kaoru expelían la misma seguridad y confianza que los de él.

—Estamos haciendo lo correcto —afirmó Kaoru en un susurro, y Momo asintió, dándole la razón.

Al cabo de unos minutos de una incesante caminata de pasos largos, los mayores finalmente alcanzaron a los chicos de segundo curso. Tezuka les lanzó una mirada tan dura como extraña, mientras todos los regulares se dirigían con paso firme y apresurado hacia la escuela Kakinoki. Después de lo pronunciado por Kaidoh nadie más habló, pues no sentían la necesidad de hacerlo.

Los murmullos se instalaron en la entrada de la escuela cuando los titulares del Seigaku, veinte minutos después de haber emprendido el viaje, llegaron y se pararon de forma desafiante frente a todos. Los estudiantes del Kakinoki, por supuesto, ya estaban enterados de lo ocurrido; los chismes en las escuelas secundarias corrían como la pólvora.

Un chico bajito y rechoncho comenzó a sentir nervios al ver los rostros decididos de los regulares por lo que, cuando habló, sonó desesperado.

—¡Q-Que alguien llame a Kiichi-senpai!

Uno de sus amigos le hizo caso y salió disparado hacia la parte trasera de la escuela, lugar en donde se encontraban las canchas del equipo masculino de tenis. Solo cinco minutos bastaron para que todos los titulares de esa institución hicieran acto de presencia. El silencio se mantuvo tenso y las miradas de los espectadores estaban situadas entre la curiosidad y la impaciencia. Finalmente, el encargado de terminar de una vez por todas con esa espera fue Kiichi Kuki.

—¿A qué se debe el maravilloso honor de tener a los regulares del Seigaku en nuestra escuela?

Sus ojos chispeaban y sus palabras fueron escupidas con una sorna y un odio que solo reservaba para aquellos a los que realmente detestaba. Su mirada chocó con la de Tezuka, y su indignación creció todavía más al darse cuenta de que él no tenía el más mínimo interés en su persona.

—Estamos aquí por un motivo muy simple —dijo Kaoru de repente, con una seriedad impenetrable pero con retazos de tranquilidad que aumentaron la ira de Kiichi a niveles insospechados—. Queremos hacerles una proposición.

Kiichi Kuki alzó una ceja, no entendiendo absolutamente nada. ¿Dónde estaba el odio y las ganas de querer matarlo a él y a todo su equipo? ¿Por qué súbitamente se estaban comportando de esa manera tan… tranquila, tan calma?

—Jueguen un torneo de tenis con nuestro equipo —continuó Momo—. Si perdemos, tendrán toda la libertad de golpearnos hasta que quedemos inconscientes.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando el muchacho terminó de hablar. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Los del Seigaku les estaban dando la posibilidad de masacrarlos a todos? Una sonrisa sórdida se posó sobre sus labios, y su mirada se transformó en una triunfal.

—¿Y si perdemos? —preguntó, no pudiendo esconder la excitación en su tono de voz.

—No les haremos nada, no nos interesa pelear —intervino Tezuka con tono decidido—. Solo queremos solucionar esto de una forma que todos conocemos: con el tenis.

El capitán no lo podía creer. Ellos les estaban dando en bandeja de plata la oportunidad para hacerlos desaparecer del mapa deportivo de una vez por todas. Tal vez tenían segundas intenciones, pero a estas alturas eso ya no adquiría relevancia. En su mente no había otra cosa más que destrozar a ese equipo lo antes posible. Y luego de eso, la escuela Kakinoki por fin estaría en lo alto del tenis, donde siempre debió estar. Echó un vistazo a sus compañeros, y sus miradas le indicaron que todos aprobaban la propuesta.

—Aceptamos —dijo sin más dilación, con sus ojos centelleando emoción e impaciencia.

—Muy bien —retomó Kaoru—, entonces nos vemos el próximo viernes en las canchas de tenis callejeras a las 6. No tarden —terminó desafiante.

Cuando todos los titulares del Seigaku se retiraron del lugar, Kaoru tardó apenas un minuto en acercarse a Tezuka.

—Lo siento, capitán, quizás debimos consultarlo contigo primero antes de hacer cualquier cosa —dijo agitado, temiendo su rechazo—. Hemos puesto en riesgo a...

Pero Tezuka lo detuvo con un movimiento seco de mano.

—No te preocupes, Kaidoh —comentó sin prisa, con sus ojos posándose por primera vez en los de su compañero—. Pese a que en un principio se han acelerado, pienso que han hecho lo correcto. No hay mejor forma de defender a un amigo que haciendo exactamente lo mejor que sabes hacer.

Pero Kaoru no se sentía enteramente satisfecho.

—Pero ¿y si perdemos?

Tezuka hizo un amago de sonrisa cuando habló:

—No vamos a perder. —Su voz sonó sin ninguna prisa y, sobre todo, sin ni una sola pizca de miedo o indecisión.

El futuro capitán del equipo del Seigaku se hinchó de orgullo al ver que su superior le dedicaba una mirada de aprobación. Después de todo, y pese a ser bastante alborotados junto a Momoshiro, estaban haciendo lo correcto.

Ahora, se dijo Momoshiro para sus adentros, lo peor no sería el partido de tenis de esa semana, sino enfrentarse directamente a lo que Ryoma pudiera decirles.

* * *

Sakuno se sentía nerviosa, tal vez demasiado. Estaba a solas en la habitación de Ryoma, sintiendo —de tanto en tanto— su mirada penetrante posándose sobre su cuerpo. Cada vez que eso ocurría, sus pómulos se teñían de rojo mientras que su corazón latía a destiempo. El muchacho, por otra parte, copiaba los apuntes que ella le había traído, y la miraba en cada pausa que hacía. Pudo notar, no sin algo de satisfacción contenida, que ella acariciaba nerviosamente a Karupin mientras sorbía del zumo que yacía en la mesita de noche.

Los dolores en el cuerpo de Ryoma estaban disminuyendo paulatinamente, por lo que ese lunes por la tarde su ánimo había mejorado positivamente. Sin embargo, lo que tenía al muchacho un tanto pensativo era esa extraña y leve agitación en su pecho cada vez que veía a Ryuzaki. Tal vez todo era producto de la intensa medicación prescrita, pensó un tanto abstraído, o quizás era simplemente el hecho de que ella estaba visitándolo mucho estos últimos días.

—Ryuzaki —preguntó de pronto, dejando de escribir y concentrándose en sus ojos carmesí—, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

La muchacha dejó de acariciar a Karupin y tragó saliva.

—No entiendo a lo que te refieres —bisbiseó.

—Por qué me salvaste —aclaró él.

Ella dejó de sentir nervio y, por el contrario, imbuyó su mirada de una incipiente confianza.

—Esa pregunta es demasiado obvia, Ryoma-kun. —Su voz sonó tan segura, que si no hubiese estado tan concentrada en lo que iba a decir, probablemente hubiera dudado de que esas palabras salieran de su propia boca, y con toda seguridad habría tartamudeado—. Porque me importas.

Aquellas tres palabras fueron suficientes para descontrolarlo internamente. Sintió sus ojos escocer, sus manos picar de la emoción y su garganta secarse en un santiamén, tanto que tuvo que tragar. Y si hubiese estado cerca de ser una persona normal, sin trabas y sin esconder tanto sus sentimientos, con toda seguridad se hubiera sonrojado.

* * *

El sentimiento de bienestar que había embargado por completo a Ryoma se esfumó de forma tan rápida como inesperada cuando, quince minutos después de aquellas gratificantes palabras, los regulares inundaron su habitación. De pronto, el aire se había vuelto muy pesado, pensó molesto.

—Qué quieren —gruñó, sin ninguna intención de disimular su descontento.

—Lamentamos interrumpir tu cita, pequeñín —dijo Eiji pícaramente, guiñándole un ojo. En respuesta, Ryoma chasqueó la lengua, y Sakuno se ruborizó por completo—, pero tenemos algo importante que contarte.

—Momoshiro y Kaidoh no se han aguantado las ganas —comentó Tezuka en tono impersonal—, por lo que el viernes a las 6 tenemos que ganarle al equipo de tenis de la escuela Kakinoki.

—No tenemos otra opción más que vencer, porque, si no lo hacemos, nos van a magullar tanto o más como te golpearon a ti —añadió Fuji con algo de malevolencia, esperando causar una reacción en el muchacho.

Momoshiro también lo deseaba. Esperaba una mala cara por parte de Ryoma, o al menos unas palabras recriminándoles el poco tacto que tenían en situaciones de ese calibre; no obstante, notó que el muchacho se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar, suponiendo de alguna forma lo que se venía.

—Me sorprenden —dijo finalmente—. Pensé que harían algo estúpido —confesó, apuntando al chico serpiente y a su compañero con algo de sorna—, pero veo que al menos se piensan un poco las cosas antes de actuar.

Kaoru dejó escapar un siseo, Kawamura esbozó una tímida sonrisa, Oishi rió nerviosamente y Eiji carcajeó, totalmente divertido ante la escena. De a poco, Ryoma estaba recuperando su humor característico.

—Pero ¿estarás bien para enfrentarte en un partido ante ellos? —preguntó Sakuno, saliendo de su estado de silencio e interviniendo por primera vez. Ryoma pudo notar la preocupación impregnada en su voz.

—No te preocupes, Ryuzaki —le dijo él, tranquilizándola—, estaré bien para ese día. Es algo que tengo que hacer.

En el momento en que sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, ella supo, con toda seguridad, que Ryoma estaría bien. Había un aura de confianza y seguridad rondando los iris gatunos del peliverde, así que asintió lentamente y formó una tímida sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

De repente, el aire volvió a hacerse pesado y escaso.

—Enternecedor —musitó Fuji.

—¡Cuánta ternura, nya! —exclamó Eiji emocionado, fantaseando ante el prospecto de que los de primer año pudieran tener una aventura amorosa.

—Yo… eh… —Súbitamente, para Kaoru fue muy interesante la mancha informe que se encontraba en el techo de la habitación.

—Genial —pronunció simplemente Momo.

—Oh —dejó escapar Kawamura.

—Bien, creo que es hora de que dejemos a Echizen solo —intervino Tezuka—. Nos veremos el jueves en el entrenamiento, cuando tu reposo haya finalizado.

Ryuzaki Sakuno no se percató de que el cuarto de Ryoma se vació hasta que él volvió a hablar.

—Gracias por prestarme tus apuntes, Ryuzaki.

Sakuno, a su vez, tampoco pudo descifrar la mirada de Ryoma, aunque sí podía asegurar una cosa: era una mirada profunda, tanto que llegó a estremecerla.

* * *

Notas de autora:

Soy plenamente consciente de lo mucho que he tardado, así que no hay ninguna excusa que valga. También sé que dije que este sería el último capítulo, pero decidí dividirlo porque realmente no podía seguir dilatando esta situación. Es el capítulo más corto que he subido hasta ahora, pero estoy segura de que les gustará.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo a través de estos meses, y sobre todo, mil disculpas por el retraso. Un abrazo a todos.


	5. Aprender no es cambiar

**Capítulo 5:** Aprender no es cambiar

Parecía que alguien había embrujado el reloj. Lo cual, se dijo Ryoma para sus adentros, era totalmente absurdo y sin sentido, porque alguien que se pasa acostado en su cama todo el día mirando nada más que el techo no puede pretender que las horas pasen rápido. Sin embargo, y para su alarmante sorpresa, el viernes había llegado tan rápido como un pestañeo. El jueves había sido un día absolutamente molesto, ya que todo el colegio quería sonsacarle su versión sobre qué había ocurrido el día en que fue atacado, de modo que tuvo que ir de aquí para allá, escabulléndose de todos y escondiéndose en los lugares más impensados de la escuela. Cuando ese día terminó, Ryoma dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras se entregaba a los brazos de su cama. De forma que el viernes se alzaba como el día perfecto para finiquitar el maldito asunto de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que había estado varios días en cama sin mover los músculos apropiadamente, el cuerpo no le dolía ni lo sentía agarrotado. Lo que lo mantenía en alerta permanente era ese picor incontrolable en las manos y en la nuca, un signo inequívoco de que estaba ansioso por volver a jugar tenis. Un picor que aseguraba que ese día podría, por fin, darle su merecido a esos tipos por lo que le habían hecho. Porque Ryoma no era tan descerebrado ni tenía tan poca dignidad como para golpearlos hasta dejarlos inconscientes. No, y para ser honestos —y no modestos—, las personas como Ryoma actuaban con clase. Y él les daría una clase de tenis.

Así que, apenas el timbre sonó a las cuatro y cuarto de la tarde, dando por terminada la jornada escolar, Ryoma y los demás regulares se dirigieron, con una mezcla de entusiasmo e impaciencia, hacia las canchas callejeras de tenis, ya cambiados con el uniforme deportivo. Era temprano, por supuesto, pero llegar a hacer un calentamiento no les vendría mal. No dejó pasar el hecho de que muchas personas del colegio ajenas al club los acompañaban. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho en identificar a Osakada: esa mujer era reconocible incluso si uno se ponía tapones en los oídos. Ryuzaki, fiel a sus costumbres, iba callada y asintiendo a cada palabra que su amiga decía.

Ryoma miró de soslayo a su capitán, y comprobó con satisfacción que su semblante se erguía lleno de concentración y seguridad. Si él se estaba tomando esto tan en serio, no cabían dudas de que harían un buen partido —y de paso se ahorrarían el incordio de ser golpeados como lo habían hecho con él—. Mientras caminaba en silencio junto a ellos, reparó por primera vez en el firmamento que se alzaba sobre sus hombros. La forma y el color de las nubes hacían del cielo un hermoso paisaje, confirmándole que hoy iba a ser un día lleno de emociones.

No obstante, al llegar a lugar acordado, Ryoma no se sorprendió de ver a tantas personas apostadas en las gradas. Ann y la gente del Fudomine ya se encontraban ahí, al igual que Hiyoshi y Otori del Hyotei, Yuuta y Mizuki de la escuela St. Rudolph, y Kirihara del Rikkaidai —y uno que otro curioso—.

Comenzaron el calentamiento de inmediato. Dieron vueltas a la cancha las veces que su capitán le pidió y, cuando terminaron, continuaron con un peloteo en parejas. A Ryoma esto le sentaba muy bien para volver a retomar su condición física. Estaban tan concentrados en lo que hacían que no se dieron cuenta de que los regulares del Kakinoki llegaron hasta que escucharon abucheos.

—Qué calurosa bienvenida —se mofó Kiichi Kuki.

Su mirada y la de Ryoma chocaron, y el ambarino vio en sus ojos una impaciencia espantosa. De seguro esa pobre alma creía que él y sus compañeros iban a ganar.

—Kiichi —dijo inmediatamente Tezuka, al tiempo que se acercaba a él—, serán tres partidos individuales y de tres sets.

Kiichi Kuki iba a replicar, pero se lo pensó mejor y no dijo nada. Después de todo, quienes habían organizado esto eran los del Seigaku, así que ellos no podían poner condiciones al respecto —aunque, por supuesto, nadie le quitaba las ganas de reclamar—.

Tezuka, por su parte, se reunió con sus compañeros y discutió brevemente con ellos sobre quiénes serían los más idóneos para jugar los partidos.

—Déjame a mí, capitán —imploró Momoshiro—. Quiero demostrarles que se metieron con las personas equivocadas.

Kaoru lo miró con recelo, pero luego de unos segundos de profunda concentración asintió.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente el capitán. Momoshiro hizo un gesto de victoria con los puños—. Quiero que Fuji también juegue. —El aludido asintió de inmediato—. Echizen, supongo que no tengo que decirte lo que tienes que hacer.

Ryoma alzó sus ojos gatunos hacia su capitán, y asintió de la misma forma que sus compañeros. Comenzaba a sentir esas ansias enormes por jugar de una vez.

El primer turno era de Momoshiro. Se acercó hacia su oponente, un gorila gigante que daba toda la impresión de ser tieso y lento, y se estrecharon la mano, aunque no supo si esa era la palabra correcta: más bien parecía una lucha ardua por ver quién dejaba al otro sin huesos primero. Sin embargo, la voz grave de Hiyoshi los hizo separarse de inmediato.

—Creo —comenzó el jugador del Hyotei— que necesitan un árbitro. —El castaño miró primero a Tezuka, quien asintió en aprobación, y luego a Kiichi, que apenas movió su cabeza—. Bien, será un partido de tres sets. Quiero un juego limpio —añadió, mirando con desconfianza al grandulón del equipo de la escuela Kakinoki.

Ambos se situaron en la línea de la cancha, y el partido comenzó cuando el silbato de Hiyoshi sonó. En efecto, el gorila, que se llamaba Aoki, era tan tosco que Momoshiro no podía creer que estuviera en el equipo de tenis, y el _Dunk Smash_ estaba resultando una técnica especialmente eficiente contra este oponente. No obstante, y a medida que avanzaba el partido, su forma de jugar fue mejorando.

—4-1, arriba Momoshiro.

Momoshiro comenzaba a entender por qué Kiichi Kuki estaba tan enojado ese día del torneo del distrito. No solo estaba molesto porque el equipo de Fudomine los eliminó, sino porque ni siquiera tenía jugadores capacitados para jugar en instancias importantes. No solo sentía envidia, sino también una tremenda y creciente ira, debilidades que parecía tener muy arraigadas.

Momo se decepcionó bastante: ni siquiera usó su técnica de alto nivel, el _Jack Knife_, porque simplemente no fue necesario. Aoki era tan tieso y, al parecer, tan estúpido que ni siquiera sabía hacer trampa de manera apropiada. Entre Momoshiro, que le devolvía todo, y Hiyoshi, que no paraba de pitarle las faltas, eran capaces de repelerlo por completo.

—6-1, fin del partido. Momoshiro gana —recitó Hiyoshi de forma lacónica. Las gradas estallaron en vítores. Al parecer, y por mucho que todas las escuelas secundarias fueran rivales en los torneos, a ninguno de ellos les gustaba cuando su oponente actuaba de forma deshonesta y sucia.

Kiichi Kuki estaba tan furioso que sus orejas estaban rojas como la sangre, pero se calmó y envió a su segundo jugador a la cancha, Yamanashi. Éste se acercó al centro de la cancha, donde se encontraba la red, y Fuji llegó a él en un momento. Estrecharon sus manos, y ambos se miraron con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Apenas sonó el silbato, Yamanashi hizo su saque, pero Fuji no se impresionó nada al verlo.

—Disculpa —le dijo en tono sereno, devolviéndole el saque—, pero el _Twist Serve_ me lo conozco de memoria. Vas a tener que hacer algo mejor que eso para ganarme.

Yamanashi sonrió con burla y devolvió la pelota tan rápido que Fuji solo pudo verla pasar.

—15-0, punto para Yamanashi.

—¿Decías? —preguntó desafiante, intentando desestabilizarlo.

Pero el genio del Seigaku lucía realmente tranquilo y sereno, y cuando su oponente volvió a sacar, él devolvió la pelota y ésta aterrizo justo en la línea, dejando a Yamanashi con el brazo estirado y la raqueta en el suelo.

Pronto, su oponente comenzó a arrepentirse de haberse vanagloriado de sus habilidades. Fuji era tan hábil con la raqueta y la pelota, y tan inteligente para pensar en los contraataques, que Yamanashi pronto terminó exhausto.

—Fuji-senpai está ocupando una técnica muy sencilla pero eficaz: está lazándole la bola muy cerca de la línea, lo que obliga a su oponente a doblar constantemente las rodillas. De seguro no lo notó porque estaba muy preocupado de recalcarle al mundo su _Twist Serve_ —comentó Momo en tono burlón.

—2-0, arriba Fuji —comentó Hiyoshi con tono aburrido. Los oponentes del Kakinoki ni siquiera eran rivales dignos para el equipo del Seigaku, se dijo el castaño.

Yamanashi respiró hondo, repasó sus posibilidades y entonces cambió su estrategia. Ahora intentaba, con todas sus fuerzas, seguirle el ritmo a Fuji. Le devolvía todas las pelotas, esperando a que él se equivocara. Pero el castaño estaba totalmente concentrado, por lo que no había atisbos de que su plan resultara. Sin embargo, su siguiente estrategia sí funcionó: había empleado tantas técnicas, y todas de forma tan desordenada, que Fuji no podía predecir la siguiente, no podía encontrar un patrón de comportamiento, por lo que su _Drop Shot _finalmente le hizo ganar puntos.

—40-15, arriba Fuji.

Pero esa fue la última gran victoria de Yamanashi. El castaño empleó el _Tsubame Gaeshi_ y toda la galería contuvo el aliento.

—4-0, arriba Fuji.

Y así comenzó el desfile de los contraataques: _Higuma Otoshi_, _Hakugei_, _Kagero Zutsumi_ y _Kirin Otoshi_ fueron los encargados de darle el triunfo al genio del Seigaku.

—6-0, juego para Fuji.

Ann aplaudió con todas sus fuerzas, y Osakada Tomoka gritó tan fuerte que algunas personas en las graderías se taparon los oídos. Mientras el castaño y Yamanashi se daban la mano amistosamente, Kiichi se acercó con ímpetu hacia la red, rojo de ira, y apartó a su jugador de inmediato.

—¡El supernovato del Este! —gritó con los ojos desorbitados—. ¡Es hora de que te enfrentes a mí!

Pese a que el capitán del equipo Kakinoki sabía que ya habían perdido, no iba a permitir que le quitaran la oportunidad de enfrentarse a una de las personas que más detestaba.

Ryoma se acercó con paso decidido hacia la cancha, sin mostrar ningún signo de preocupación. De hecho, el muchacho se encontraba tan tranquilo (y con una sonrisa ladina tan burlona en su rostro), que Kiichi explotó de ira. Él ni siquiera le dio la mano al ambarino; se dirigió hacia la línea y se puso en posición.

—Como quieras… —dijo Ryoma mientras se miraba las uñas, totalmente despreocupado, y retornaba a su sitio.

Era el partido más rápido que la audiencia hubiera visto jamás. Primero, Ryoma había hecho galantería de su _Twist Serve_, que Kiichi Kuki no pudo devolver en ninguna ocasión. Era claro que él no era muy habilidoso y sí muy creído, por eso le servía tener a Yamanashi en el equipo, porque su compañero sí podía realizar esa técnica. Luego, Ryoma fue capaz de devolverle todas las pelotas que el muchacho le envió utilizando las distintas voleas: _Drive A_, _Drive B_, _Drive C_ y _Drive D_. Y para finalizar, y hacer aún más humillante su derrota, el ambarino usó el _Muga no Kyochi_, abriendo las tres puertas. Cuando terminó, escuchó un ruido que le hizo vibrar la mano izquierda.

Kiichi Kuki, en el suelo y lleno de tierra, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Aquello no era de este mundo. ¡Ni siquiera había podido devolverle un solo tiro! ¿Cómo era posible que un chiquillo asqueroso de trece años tuviera ese nivel de juego? Como contraste a esa situación, las gradas explotaron en gritos de algarabía.

—¿De verdad pensaste —preguntó Ryoma con la raqueta en el hombro y una expresión de suficiencia— que tú y tu equipo tenían alguna posibilidad contra nosotros? _Mada mada dane_.

Sakuno se tapó la boca con las manos y Tomoka gritó: "¡Por supuesto que no!". Pero Sakuno pensaba igual a su amiga; después de todo, el equipo del Seigaku había ganado el Torneo Nacional, y el pequeño equipo de tenis de Kakinoki ni siquiera había podido clasificar al torneo por prefecturas.

—¡Maldito enano del demonio, te voy a destrozar!

El capitán del Kakinoki hizo el intento de levantarse para golpear a Ryoma, pero Hiyoshi, Fuji Yuuta y el mismísimo Kirihara Akaya, aquél que destrozaba a sus oponentes en el tenis, lo detuvieron de inmediato.

—Acepta tu derrota —le espetó Hiyoshi en un tono que denotaba una profunda vergüenza.

—Ellos han ganado en buena ley —dijo Yuuta mientras le sostenía los brazos.

—Odio admitirlo, ¿sabes? Pero ellos —dijo Kirihara, apuntando a los dos chicos— tienen razón.

El muchacho intentó decir algo, pero tenía tanta rabia que las palabras no le salieron. Esos inmundos del Seigaku los habían humillado frente a decenas de personas, y estaba seguro de que serían el chismorreo de las escuelas secundarias por semanas.

—Capitán —dijo Aoki con su torpe voz de gorila—, vámonos.

—Ellos ya ganaron, aceptemos nuestra derrota —le dijo Yamanashi con los párpados caídos.

Ryoma los vio alejarse entre abucheos, y pudo apreciar cómo su capitán alzaba levemente la comisura de sus labios. Claramente, y aunque no lo dijera, estaba orgulloso de sus jugadores. Todos habían demostrado mucho profesionalismo hoy en la cancha.

Mientras la gente se retiraba, cuchicheando emocionada por el espectáculo presenciado, Ryoma miró su raqueta. No se equivocaba en lo que había escuchado y sentido en su mano: su raqueta, efectivamente, se había roto. Miró de soslayo a Ryuzaki y luego a sus senpais, y les dijo:

—Mi raqueta se ha roto.

—¡Eh, Echizen! Vamos a ir a celebrar a la tienda de Kawamura-senpai, ¿te unes? —le preguntó entusiasmado Momoshiro, ignorando lo que Ryoma le había dicho hace solo un momento.

—Te he dicho —dijo con evidente molestia— que mi raqueta se ha roto. Iré ahora a la tienda de deportes para que me la arreglen.

—Oh —dejó escapar, y luego miró hacia las gradas, donde solo quedaban Sakuno y Tomoka—, sí, claro, anda.

Su tono de voz había sonado pícaro, y luego de un momento, Ryoma entendió por qué.

—Eh, Osakada —gritó Kaidoh, intentando que no se le notara el nerviosismo—, vamos a ir a comer sushi ahora.

Tomoka llegó al lugar de Kaoru en un santiamén, y él dio un leve respingo.

—¡Qué rico! ¿Puedo unirme, senpais?

Kaoru miró a Kawamura, como pidiéndole su aprobación, y él asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Claro, vamos.

Y mientras los titulares se alejaban, y Tomoka se despedía de Sakuno agitando la mano vigorosamente, Ryoma pudo jurar que Eiji le susurraba un emocionado "suerte". Apretó los dientes, molesto por el comentario de su compañero, y se acercó a Sakuno.

—Ryuzaki —le dijo a modo de saludo.

—Hola, Ryoma-kun. —Su rostro, nervioso y ruborizado, contrastaba con el tono energético de su voz—. ¡Jugaste increíble! Sí que le diste su merecido a ese tipo.

—Por supuesto —replicó, aunque agradecía internamente las palabras de la chica—, esto es lo que tenía que hacer al respecto —le dijo, evocando aquel cruce de palabras que tuvieron cuando ella fue a visitarlo por primera vez a su casa.

Sakuno sonrió ampliamente y el estómago de Ryoma se agitó.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu raqueta? —preguntó ella de pronto, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia su mano izquierda.

—Ah —dejó escapar Ryoma—, se rompió al final del juego. Voy a ir a arreglarla ahora, ¿quieres venir? —preguntó en tono impersonal.

Los ojos rojos de Sakuno centellearon de emoción brevemente.

—Claro, vamos.

Ryoma guardó su raqueta en el bolso y se lo colgó en el hombro, y él y Sakuno caminaron hacia la tienda. El pensamiento de ella y las distintas sensaciones que le causaba no habían abandonado su mente todavía. Evocaba con mucha nitidez las sacudidas de su pecho y su estómago, y se encontraba, sin explicación aparente, pensando en ella por las noches, antes de dormir.

_Porque me importas_, es lo que ella le había dicho el lunes de esa misma semana. Y entonces, como si fuera una revelación, comprendió que a él también le importaba Ryuzaki. Porque ella siempre había estado ahí con él, desinteresadamente; porque ella lo había salvado cuando él ya perdía las esperanzas.

Caminaban sin prisa, disfrutando de la trayectoria del sol y hablando de tanto en tanto, cuando Ryoma se decidió a hacerlo. Echó un rápido vistazo a la calle y comprobó que no había demasiada gente. Y todo ocurrió muy rápido: estampó sus labios sobre los de Sakuno con premura y torpeza, y se quedó ahí, sintiendo el contacto de sus suaves y cálidos labios. Sintió unas leves cosquillas que fueron creciendo en la boca de su estómago. Cuando pasaron unos segundos se separó lentamente de ella, y al abrir sus ojos notó, no sin algo de ternura empalagosa, que ella tenía los suyos todavía cerrados, con sus mejillas azoradas por el acto inesperado que acababa de ocurrir.

Hizo un amago de sonrisa y retomó el andar —ocultando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—, esperando a que Sakuno lo acompañara. Cuando ella salió de su ensoñación, un momento después, lo siguió por el camino recto que los conducía a la tienda de deportes.

—Papá no debe enterarse de que eres mi novia —dijo de pronto, atropelladamente—; si lo hace no va a dejar de perseguirte y de acosarme para que te lleve a cenar con él y con mamá. Se pondrá insoportable, más de lo que es ahora.

Ryoma iba a seguir hablando pero se detuvo al ver que ella ya no seguía a su lado. Sakuno se había parado en seco, y su boca estaba tan abierta que podrían haber metido un puño en ella sin problemas.

—¿Q-q-qué dijiste?

—Que papá me acosará y no me dejará en paz...

—No —lo interrumpió ella, aún con los labios muy separados—, antes de eso.

Ryoma estiró sus labios en una sonrisa socarrona y llena de suficiencia, y le susurró de costado:

—Que ahora eres mi novia.

Tal parecía que el rostro de Sakuno no podía estar más rojo por la impresión. Las manos le temblaban cuando les echó un rápido vistazo. Inhaló aire fuertemente para continuar; si no lo hacía, sentía que ningún sonido saldría de su boca.

—N-no me lo h-has pedido —murmuró ella, y al principio su frase sonó tímida, pero cuando terminó había adquirido la robusteza necesaria.

Ryoma amplió aún más su sonrisa, una que Sakuno solo veía cuando él se enfrentaba a rivales y los sacaba de quicio —tal como hoy—, y despegó sus labios para responder:

—No necesito pedírtelo, sé que quieres ser mi novia.

Su tono de voz había sonado tan arrogante, que el ambarino se asustó al ver el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Sakuno, antes tímido y abochornado, y ahora sin rastro de dudas o miedo. Sus ojos se entornaron y su mirada adquirió una severidad que él no había visto antes.

—Si no lo haces me iré de aquí sin decir una sola palabra —dijo Sakuno en tono casi amenazante. Ryoma dio un leve respingo; claramente, ella estaba hablando muy en serio, y él no podía perder esa oportunidad.

Ryoma se acercó tanto a ella que la punta de sus narices estuvo separada por escasos centímetros, de modo que el turno de dar un respingo fue de la muchacha.

—¿Quieres —preguntó con voz ronca, en un susurro peligroso— ser mi novia?

Entonces Ryoma lo vio. Y supo de inmediato que era algo por lo que valía la pena luchar, por lo que levantarse día a día y continuar. Supo que por eso podría dejar su arrogancia y su avaricia de lado, o al menos disminuirla. Sakuno le regaló la sonrisa más pura y sincera que jamás había visto en su corta vida.

—Claro que sí —respondió ella, radiante de felicidad, con los pómulos todavía teñidos de rojo.

El ambarino esbozó una sonrisa ladina y volvió a hacerlo: posó sus labios sobre los de ella, esta vez sin tanto apuro, y comprobó con deleite que Sakuno lo estaba esperando. Intentó hacer algo diferente, así que abrió levemente sus labios y los movió con lentitud. Ryoma estaba obnubilado, y no se había dado cuenta de que había deseado mucho este momento hasta que ocurrió realmente. Puso una mano sobre su rostro suave —y muy cálido por la vergüenza— y la acercó más hacia él. Ambos seguían siendo inocentes, así que continuaron de esa forma solo unos segundos más, y luego se separaron.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó Ryoma de inmediato. No era común, ni tampoco bien visto, que los adolescentes se besuquearan en público. Pero Sakuno estaba tan ensimismada que apenas pudo asentir con la cabeza, por lo que Ryoma interpretó ese gesto de forma afirmativa.

Aquella tarde, mientras ambos entraban y se perdían en las maravillas que les ofrecía la tienda de deportes, fue el inicio de su relación. Y Ryoma, con el tiempo, comenzó a entender ciertas cosas que antes no entendía, o cosas de las que simplemente no se había preocupado en el pasado. Mientras las semanas pasaban, se dio cuenta de que el incidente ocurrido con los matones marcó un antes y un después en su personalidad. Ahí acababa un Ryoma pero comenzaba otro, no con diferencias tan sustanciales, pero que, al fin y al cabo, eran importantes.

El tiempo, en efecto, le confirmó que haber dejado entrever sus emociones no fue un error. El tiempo que pasaba con Sakuno era tan sencillo pero enriquecedor para él que no podía pedir más. No le importaba si el colegio estaba al tanto de su relación o no, lo único que le interesaba era disfrutar con ella los pequeños momentos que vivían juntos: hablar de tenis, almorzar en la azotea y pasear de vez en cuando por el parque, a veces, tomados de las manos. Esos pequeños arrebatos que le daban confirmaban que Sakuno era más importante que lo que nunca pensó que sería.

Cuando cumplieron tres meses como pareja, Ryoma la invitó —tratando de sonar impersonal, como si fuera otra cita común y corriente— a pasear al lago Yamanaka, localizado en las cercanías del Monte Fuji. Después de pedir el permiso correspondiente a sus padres para ir, ambos tomaron el autobús esa fría mañana de sábado. Después de viajar tres horas y media, por fin llegaron a su destino. Ryoma miró al cielo y notó lo despejado que se encontraba, cosa que lo animó bastante.

Después de pasear y conocer los lugares culturales más importantes de ese sector, hicieron un picnic a la hora de almuerzo. Sakuno había preparado todo tipo de manjares, y el peliverde se entusiasmó probando cada uno de ellos. Cuando terminaron de almorzar, y las primeras nubes blancas se posaron en el cielo, Ryoma carraspeó para llamar la atención de Sakuno. Acercó su bolso y, cuando lo abrió, Sakuno casi se cayó de espalda por la impresión.

Sacó tres hermosas rosas blancas amarradas en un lazo, que representaban los tres meses que llevaban juntos.

—Felices tres meses, Ryuzaki.

Ryoma jamás iba a admitir abiertamente que había aceptado un consejo de Momoshiro, pero lo que sí debía aceptar era que el muchacho tenía buen gusto y había dado en el clavo. Momo le contó que las rosas blancas eran perfectas para regalar, ya que representaban pureza, inocencia y unidad.

Ryoma miró a Sakuno a los ojos, esperando una respuesta. Lo que nunca esperó es que sus ojos se humedecieran de tal forma que soltaran gruesas lágrimas, y que se abalanzara sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza.

—¡Ryuzaki! —exclamó apenas.

—Ryoma-kun, soy t-tan f-feliz… —sollozó ella sobre su hombro, incapaz de poder decir nada más.

El muchacho dejó escapar una risita y rodeó la espalda de Sakuno con su mano libre; la otra aún sostenía las rosas.

Y así, mientras ambos se despojaban de sus zapatos y se mojaban los pies en el lago, Ryoma lo entendió. Supo reconocer que todo lo que le había ocurrido le había hecho aprender muchas cosas. Y que aprender no era cambiar, por supuesto. _Aprender es crecer_.

* * *

Notas de autora:

Y así llegamos al final de esta historia. Últimamente, escribir fics se ha vuelto parte de mi vida, y por ende ustedes también. Por lo mismo es que quiero tomarme este espacio para darle las gracias a todas aquellas personas que se dieron el tiempo de leerme y de aportar con sus comentarios, porque de esa forma me animaron mucho, y la inspiración para terminar esta historia llegó. Gracias, de verdad, de todo corazón. Quisiera nombrarlos a todos, pero no quiero dejar a ningún lector afuera (sobre todo a los anónimos), así que doy un _gracias_ general, un _gracias_ lleno de afecto. Espero que el final esté a la altura de sus expectativas.

Saludos, espero que nos leamos en otra historia.


End file.
